Fire burnished golden ties
by KusanoSaku
Summary: Starcrossed or not series' Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately the Patil twins move into the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard sire.
1. Fire-burnished golden ties

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Pavarti, Dean, Padma and Su Bonding Reception or Pavarti and Padma's Chaturthikarma

July 30, 1996

The invitations to the Dearborn and Li Bonding Reception were surprising especially when no bonding had been announced.

Lavender had time to handle the disappointment, but for Seamus it was like a physical blow.

Neville had been appraised but he had not mentioned it to Seamus believing that Dean would do so…

Neville arrived with, his Gran and Luna's father Xenos.

Seamus arrived with Colin, his mother Niamh, his grandfather Killian and Grandmother Betina.

Harry and Draco arrived with their sons Scorpius and Orion along with Lucius, Emelia, Remus and Severus.

Dean was wearing the strangest clothes, a long white silk tunic decorated with beads and silver threads, matching trousers and weird shoes that were almost slippers. Standing at his side on the steps of the house was his sister-in-law Su Li.

Su Li was wearing a similar style outfit to Pavarti and Padma's Yule Ball dresses only it was turquoise that was highly adorned with zardozi embroidery on paisley, which was edged with lavender while her sash had colours that were later noted to be in both Padma and Pavarti's dresses.

Pavarti and Padma had following the nursery shopping spent all their time with their female relations. Lavender, Luna and Pansy had been invited to spend the previous night at the penthouse with the brides where they learned how to wear the beautiful ethnic clothing that was traditional.

They arrived with Dean's sister Dana; Pavarti's little sister Parina and various aunts and female cousins via portkey.

Pavarti was wearing a beaded high cut aqua and silver top that was scalloped around her bosom; on her head was a beaded silver and aqua headdress complete with a veil that cascaded over the back of her head, her baby bump was stretching above the hip-level silver skirt decorated with beads and silver threads that resembled peacock feathers. Wrapped around her was a similar coloured fabric that was variegated from aqua to a mauve, all in all it was quite similar to her Yule Ball outfit…

Her sister Padma, well it was presumably her sister because Pavarti would be the more flashily dressed, was wearing a pale bronze, almost cream outfit. She too had a veil but instead of silver thread, hers had gold, brown and white running through it mostly in daisy-like flowers. Her dress's top was made from the same fabric of her veil, while the skirt had more browns in it with embroidered flowers and vines.

Pavarti had obviously procured similar style dresses for Lavender, Pansy and Luna who looked more like witnesses due to the matching style, especially since they arrived on the same portkey.

Lavender's was of course lavender blue, her favourite colour and Pavarti had helped them put on the unfamiliar outfits. Pavarti had remembered how much she'd liked her Yule Ball dress that she'd worn as Harry's date and had finally gotten her one of her own. It was layers of lavender blue chiffon embroidered with flowers and zardozi trimmed with a violet hand-tatted lace complete with an exotic shawl that Lavender had wrapped around her body properly.

Pansy's was a dark chocolate silk bodice with a scarf-like cloth that was was wrapped around her, it was a sheer black chiffon edged in green velvet flowers on her it was stunning.

Luna's shawl was the sacred saffron colour, in particular a golden shade with her extremely blessed baby belly clearly as on display as was Pansy and Laver's her skirt and top were a very Ravenclaw shade of blue which had white feathers all around the skirt. Her shawl had a silver design of paisley and zardozi over the red border.

Another surprise guest was Cho Chang; her attire was more conservative and she had not chosen to wear anything but her own ethnic dress and had a mauve coloured outfit similar to her Yule Ball dress robes.

With her was her friend Marietta Edgcombe who was bonded to heir Lord Marcus Belby who had on an elegantly cut violet dress that emphasized her own baby bump…

Pavarti and Padma's sister Parina who was going into third year, was wearing an orange skirt edged in a gold, green and pink stripes, the pink border had a rose and vine silver embellishment. She had a green spangled top and a hot pink shawl.

Dana had a turquoise sari paired with silver lavender with pink, red and blue paisley on the edge of the scarf.

Given that each separate part of the Hindu marriage ceremony required new outfits it was unlikely that the family were wearing anything they'd worn the previous milestones.

With the noted exception of Padma and Su, the others were wearing matching silver slippers.

The bridal party were together, clumped up behind Pavarti and Padma who had their arms linked.

Neville, Ron and Vince were wearing traditional wizard dress robes didn't have their wives on their arms as they entered the garden at the Dearborn's family seat in Wales, Deerfield. While Vince and Neville looked perfectly at ease, Ron looked majorly uncomfortable. The ridiculously childish boy hadn't even wanted to come but it would look awkward if the spouse of Pavarti's best friend didn't even attend.

Professor Snape, now legally Professor Prince and his spouse Remus Lupin-Prince were also there.

While Draco, Harry, Greg, Vince, Luna and Neville wore summer cloaks that bore the crests of their house.

The party was assembling on the emerald green lawn before the huge house; to the right was a huge glass conservatory that Neville was clearly itching to explore.

Lucius came with Emelia who was wearing a buttercup yellow suit that looked surprisingly fetching when paired with Lucius' storm grey linen.

Hermione wore a royal sapphire Grecian dress robes that showed off her rarely displayed bosom, pale shoulders, flat stomach and wide hips. Her hair hung in perfect waves rather then her childhood bushy hair thanks no doubt to Andromeda Tonks. For a girl that rarely ever dressed up, she looked as if she'd stepped from heaven and was a goddess.

Andromeda's were a shade of olive rather then Slytherin green, that made her chestnut hair shine with more lustre and her chocolate eyes stand out. Ted wore a well-cut Muggle with a tie that had the exact shade of olive running through it.

Seamus, who was wearing the traditional Wizarding dress robes pouted, "What be going on? How come ya didn't call on me for the wedding?"

Dean winced, "We've still got the contract to sign and the reception, technically all you missed were the multitudinous vows and mantras in Hindi."

"Technically, it's the Chaturthikarma also known as the Nishekam." Pavarti reprimanded gently as she approached her new home.

Dean winked at her in greeting before he sighed, "I respect your traditions but for me that's a difficult word to say."

* Flashback *

_Dean and Su were sat down soon after they learned of the pregnancies in an empty classroom where Pavarti and Padma proceeded to explain the rituals in respect to a Hindu marriage._

_Kanya Varanam was when two elders of the prospective groom's family approached the father of the girl [themselves] and ask on the groom's behalf for their hand. The step was called Kanya Varanam but the ritual itself was called Vaak Daanam._

_For Su this would be easy, she would send her parents._

_The trouble with Dean was he was supposedly a penniless Muggleborn, not that Pavarti gave a knut. _

_Before they could continue an elf appeared and bowed, it had a thick Welsh accent not unlike Colin and Dennis Creevey._

_"You is being Master Dinadan. I is be Jory."_

_Dean blinked, "Huh?"_

_"You is Master Carey's boy, Dinadan Kay Dearborn. You and Master Neville is being cousins."_

_Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Neville? Longbottom? We don't look anything alike." _

_"Still is being true." The elf insisted. "Jory is watching master all times. Jory planned to wait but there is being baby and Jory being head elf know. Jory be waiting until Master be needing Jory. Jory want to help. Jory say if Master Dean be needing elder, Master Dean be asking Lady Augusta. Lady be Miss Alys' mum by bond."_

_"If he's my dad what happen to him?" Dean frowned._

_"Master Carey be helping friend. Got hurt and died. Didn't abandon Master Dean. Master Carey be wanted little master muchly. Always bragging about family."_

_"I don't really remember him but Mum's family said he used to give us gifts all the time." Dean mused._

_The elf nodded, "Jory be helping. Master be needing Jory to take letter?"_

_Dean numbly wrote to Neville's grandmother, introducing himself and explaining the situation as well as asking for her assistance._

_Then the elf bowed taking the letter and vanishing._

_After the four recovered from the elf's appearance and news, Pavarti took up the thread of the conversation._

_"After the comes the Madhuparka Ceremony or the Kanyaa Daanam. When you both arrive with your families via portkey to our residence you'll be met at the door my family, our closest relatives and friends. It's a thousand year tradition that you might call the threshold ceremony. Our family's priest would welcome you with mantras of blessing, then our mother ought to receive and bless you with rice, red turmeric powder (kumkum) etc., by applying tilak (red dot and uncooked rice) on the groom's forehead. She sprinkles rice and red turmeric powder on the groom, and then blesses him with the palms of both hands - stretching them close to the groom's head. Then the priest and the bride's parents lead the bridegroom and his parents to the stage where they are given appropriate seats. All the other guests take their seats in the hall to witness the marriage ceremony."_

_"To the accompaniment of ceremonial mantras by the officiating priest the bride's parents welcome the groom by invoking the God's blessings and then offering the bridegroom a nutritious drink called Madhuparka." Padma pipped up. _

_"Next is the Vara Prekshanam," Pavarti blushed, "it's when we look at one another formally for the first time. You might worry about any blemishes I have in form or in character but you pray to the gods Varuna, Brihaspati, Indra and Surya to remove every defect and to make her fit for harmonious and long marriage life blessed with progeny and happiness." Her hand covering her baby._

_"Then you will recites the mantra and wipe our eyebrows with a blade of darbha grass, to symbolize the removal of defects. The darbha grass is thrown behind us at the conclusion of this ceremony. You shall stand facing the east, while we shall stand facing the north. Then we'll offer you a ceremonial seat and we'll sit beside you before the four of us take part in the ritual purification ceremonies of Achamana and Angasparsha." Padma said leaning against Su._

_"Then we'll exchange gifts, father will present whatever he deems proper but you are supposed to present clothing and jewellery as an acknowledgement of your lifelong duty to provide for us. After that is the mangala snanam, five Veda mantras are read to purify us for the subsequent stages of marriage. When that is completed you'll tie a rope called a darbha around our waist and lead us to the ceremonial fire where we will sit on a new mat together and you'll recite three mantras."_

_"After that is the maangalya dhaaranam, where you'll both tie the mangala sutram (auspicious thread) around our neck. Then you'll take our hands as you repeat more mantras and prayers for long life, progeny, prosperity and harmony with us."_

_"Next is the Saptapadi, we'll walk together around the sacred fire still holding the same hands. I believe this is the proper translation: Dear Wife! By taking these seven steps, you have become my dearest friend. I pledge my unfailing loyalty to you. Let us stay together for the rest of our lives. Let us not separate from each other ever. Let us be of one mind in carrying out our responsibilities as householders (grihasthas). Let us love and cherish each other and enjoy nourishing food and good health. Let us discharge our prescribed Vedic duties to our elders, ancestors, rishis, creatures, and gods. Let our aspirations be united. I will be the Saaman and may you be the Rk. Saaman refers to the music and Rk refers to the Vedic text that is being cast into music. Let me be the upper world and let you be the Bhumi or Mother Earth. I will be the Sukla or life force and may you be the bearer of that Sukla. Let me be the mind and let you be the speech. May you follow me to conceive children and gain worldly as well as spiritual wealth. May all auspiciousness come your way."_

_Dean thought those were the most interesting vows he'd ever heard, more intimate and hopeful then those his mother has spoken at her wedding to his stepfather David._

_Pavarti and Padma explained the pradhaana homam, the Ashmarohanam, Laaja Homam, praavisya homam and the Chaturthikarma._

_The very idea that the 'wedding night had to be postponed for four days was so alien to Dean but he didn't say a word._

_With Padma and Pavarti explaining the traditions Su and Dean had less chance of falling on their faces…_

* Flashback ends *

Pavarti and Padma had held off officially entering Dean's ancestral home until today wanting to involve as many of their friends as possible.

Despite their family's protests, Pavarti and Padma wanted their friends to be a part of their celebration just as much as Su and Dean did.

Pavarti knew how important following the family traditions were to Padma so it wasn't really all that much of a surprise to learn that Padma hadn't had penetrative sex either even if Padma had done other sexual things. Pavarti had yet to do more then kiss and cuddle with Dean…

Knowing her brainy husband, like Hermione he probably read everything on the subject so he could be an expert despite his own virginity.

If it weren't for his wealth and title as well as the pregnancy, Pavarti had a suspicion that her father would have been against this.

Dean bowed holding out his hand, "As your father and brother will witness I have carried and tended the sacred fire to this our home. I have properly observed the mantras, in the presence of these guests and family I ask of you Pavarti will you enter into my home and take up the duties as its mistress? Will you see to all the duties of a proper Hindu wife? To be my partner in all things?"

Pavarti accepted it, "I will enter your home and I will accept such duties willingly for we are tied by a divine knot and sanctified by fire."

"Padma, it is by your own wish and the blessing of your sister and her husband that we share this home. Will you willingly assist her as its mistress yet never stand between her and her husband?" Su asked in a variation of the traditional request.

Padma beamed up at Su, "I will assist my sister as is needed and together we will cherish our spouses, ensure that wholesome meals are served, manage the household funds so that we never starve, support our spouses in keeping in good health and nurturing them in poor, we will strive to ever be loyal to you and bring forth children to bless us for the next hundred years worth of happiness."

With the requests given and answered, the two couples linked their right hands and headed up the stone stairs to the front door.

Dean let Pavarti take a step into the open doorway with her right foot as per Hindu tradition before picking her up and carrying her over the threshold as per his Muggle family's tradition.

As she was carried into Deerfield, Pavarti called out in a loud voice so that the guests could hear her, "I enter this house with a happy heart. May I give birth to children, who observe the path of righteousness! May this house that I enter today be prosperous forever and never be deficient in food. May this house be populated by people of virtue and pious thoughts."

Padma followed with Su Li, taking care to enter right foot first and repeated the words.

The assembled Patil family spoke thirteen Veda mantras while their British guests watched Pavarti, Dean, Padma and Su perform a fire ritual called the praavisya homam.

A translation spell was cast in the space so that the guests understood the newly married couple offered salutation to Agni Deva and asked for strength and nourishment to discharge the duties of a _grihasthas_ for the next one hundred years. After that, Pavarti and Padma shifted their position from the right side of their spouse to their left side.

Then Pavarti and Padma jointly recited a mantra invoking the gods for blessings of children and wealth to perform the duties of a householder.

As they finished, the two new wives lowered themselves into the lotus position.

Dean's stepsisters Dana and Danielle plopped into their laps, with Dana staking a claim of sorts to Pavarti while the much younger Dani curled up in Padma's.

Pavarti and Padma produced a peach and an apple that they handed to the girl as they recited another mantra.

The two young girls one about Hogwarts age and the other an adorable four-year-old scrambled up and dragged the Patil twins into the adjoining dining room where a meal was set.

Dean called out, "If Cho, Marietta, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Pansy will join us?"

The requested guests emerged from the throng.

"We're about to sign the Gringotts contract to satisfy the British customs to legalise our bond." Dean continued. "Though Pavarti is not the elder sister, she has the highest social status so she and I will sign first."

Dean took up the quill and signed his full true name Dinadan Kay Dearborn and Pavarti signed hers before passing the quill to Seamus and Neville. When Neville finished he handed the quill to Lavender who signed beamingly before giving it to Pansy who seemed surprised.

Then Su Li and Padma signed their contract followed by their witnesses Cho Davies, Marietta Edgcombe, Pavarti and Dean.

After the couples and their witnesses signed the contracts, Neville and Harry certified them since Dean couldn't certify his own but he did certify Padma's with Neville.

After which the contracts were sealed in a silver casket and placed in Augusta Longbottom's robes.

"Please join us for the reception welcoming Pavarti and Padma into our home." Dean said pleasantly to their assembled family and guests.

The married couples escorted one another to seats at the large table while the dominant partners pulled out their chairs.

The pregnant witches cooed and flailed over Harry's twins Scorpius Malfoy and Orion Potter.

Pansy had a slight moment of visual jealousy but given her own pregnant and bonded state it was short lived. It was her first meeting with a married Draco and seeing his sons...

After the meal, due to it being Neville's birthday that day the guests took the opportunity not only to have his party but to also have a sort of bridal shower combined baby shower for Luna, Lavender, Pansy, Pavarti and Padma just to kill time.

Dean's gift to Neville was permission to visit the Conservatory and the extensive grounds at Deerfield in search of rare magical plants as well as the rights to take cuttings within reason of course…

XooooooX

It was just after dinner and though there was still light in the sky, the guests escorted Dean and Pavarti as well as Padma and Su to the corridor that their private chambers were off of where they had the Chaturthikarma also known as the Nishekam.

Just before the two former Patil sisters could enter their respective rooms, a mantra was intoned that asked the assembled guests to bless the bride and then retire to their own individual homes peacefully.

They were given hugs and hand shakes in celebration as requested.

Dean received a few knowing nudges from Seamus, Neville and Harry; after all they were already married and had consummated their Bondings.

Lavender still hadn't officially slept with Ron but she was confident it was only a matter of time.

Pansy had a huge apartment that connected to Vince's at Glandore House, but her own childhood home of Macclesfield Park was being held in trust for their son even if Pansy had to keep her own name to be the regent of the Parkinson Estate.

XooooooX

Then they were alone…

Normally, sleeping together on the thirtieth of the month was considered unlucky but since Pavarti and Padma were already pregnant it wasn't as if Dean or even Su would be spilling their 'seed' in vain.

Pavarti's mother prayed that her granddaughters had been conceived on either the ninth or the fifteenth night of hers and Padma's cycle.

Apparently those were the luckiest nights to conceive a daughter, frankly Dean didn't believe in Pavarti's religious traditions but he cared about her enough to observe them and he had no objections to her raising their children in her faith though he wasn't going to officially convert or dissuade her from practicing it. He wasn't even a true Catholic; he had only ever attended church to appease his Muggle mother.

Pushing aside his meandering thoughts, Dean and Pavarti recited the appropriate mantras before they actually began their first nerve-wracking lovemaking.

Despite the lack of need to conceive a child this night they joined as one body, one soul, one heart in perfect harmony if you ignored the typical fumbling of bumping teeth and other things.

Eventually, night did actually fall and the stars came out.

Pavarti blushed giggling as she pulled on a robe and pulled him out onto the terrace outside their room.

She was so glad that she'd talked her parents into letting her observe the first arrival in her own home and the fourth night of marriage ritual consummation on the same day as they signed the bonding contracts.

As Dean's surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her, Pavarti leaned back.

She was married to her beloved Dean who had done his best to deal with the strangeness of her family's religious traditions and had clearly practiced and meditated over the various mantras he had obviously memorised.

Pavarti was suspicious that her baby sister Parina's younger twin Kaiten had helped him and that pleased her. Then again Parina and Kaiten were Hufflepuffs, they were more easygoing and friendly then Padma who was shy and bookish.

There were six Ravenclaw girls; Padma had shared her dormitory with Su Li and Mandy Brocklehurst leaving the MacDougal twins Iyzebel and Morag to room with Lisa Turpin in a separate dormitory.

Which made sense considering how crampt Pavarti's old dorm was with herself, Lavender, Hermione, Faye and Alice.

"What are you thinking cara?" Dean asked softly.

"Just how different this year will be."

Dean had paid attention to both the lecture from Pavarti and Padma as well as the one from her brother Kaiten about their traditional marriage rituals.

So it was wasn't any wonder when he began the ritual of pointing out the stars Dhruva and Arundhati.

Pointing out the pole star and praying for the strength and stability of the household through yet another memorised Veda mantra…

Next, Dean pointed out the Arundhati star to Pavarti and described to her the story of Arundhati and her legendary chastity.

Dean's dedication to observing her familial traditions made Pavarti love him all the more.

As much as she wanted Padma's happiness to equal hers, Pavarti didn't really believe that Su was quite as dedicated to proving herself worthy…

Dean was a perfectionist; Pavarti turned and kissed him before drawing him back to bed…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

[The Nurseries that we saw in Rise of the Cannonites were Dean's ritual required wedding gift proving he could take care of Pavarti and their future children. Pavarti managed to talk her mother into accompanying them so he could do his 'duty' according to the gift exchange part of the ceremony after gaining her father's consent. They then returned to Neville's home because Pavarti and Padma left for their British home to spend three days in seclusion away from Dean and Su Li. Since they were busy with the ceremonies Dean couldn't attend the lunch meeting but because they'd broken for gift giving, Dana and Dean's stepfather could go in their place.

After the Hindu marriage ceremony, Pavarti and Padma left to spend their time in seclusion with female members of both families and their female friends, future Bonding contract witnesses joining them on the last night before they moved into Deerfield which was this chapter. With the addition of the signing of Gringotts contracts and the slight altering of the gift portion of the ceremony I did try to keep it as close to actual practices as possible. Any mistakes weren't mean to be offensive but can we pretend that the wizard and witch Hindus have slightly different traditions?]


	2. Outtake 1

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

So this isn't Dean and Pavarti's wedding but...I wanted to show Dean talking to Neville about them being cousins. I think it made them a lot closer since Nev delivers the invitations to Dean's Bonding reception [since that was the closest Western equivalent to the Hindu ceremony that they observed in the previous post.

* * *

Outtake 1

Dean had yet to tell his parents about Pavarti's pregnancy but he did approach Neville, who unlike Blaise, Adrian and the Greengrass sisters had reappeared at Hogwarts the day after his vanishing.

His dormmate smiled at him, "Hi Dean."

"Well I had an interesting talk with an elf…" Dean murmured.

Neville blinked, "Really? Was it that elf Harry is always talking about?"

Dean shook his head, "It was a Dearborn elf."

Neville frowned, "Why would a Dearborn elf talk to you?"

"I was talking to Pavarti and Padma, Pavarti is having my daughter you see thanks to the Lilithean." Dean began nervously, "Well in her family's courtship rituals I can't ask her father for her hand…I mentioned only having Muggle relations then the head Dearborn elf showed up and told me that my birth father was your mother Alys' twin brother…"

Neville coughed, "So you're the reason Luna told me I had to return to Hogwarts…"

Dean winced, "Sorry?"

"So we're cousins? I never would have guessed. I'll be sure to tell Gran she must meet with you and your parents soon. I suspect that since she's pregnant that things will have to be a bit rushed. I know that Gran and Luna's father are already arguing details of our contract. Luna and I don't really care; we just want to be bonded before our boys are born. While Luna's family estate is entailed upon the female line, the elder son has to born after a signed bonding contract has been signed, sealed and submitted to Gringotts to inherit mine." Neville mused.

"So you'll help me?" Dean asked hopefully.

Neville gave him a hard look, "We're cousins, I couldn't disregard your request. It wouldn't be proper. Besides, you'll need a magical guardian to negotiate for you and well we both know that Pavarti's family won't listen to your parents and they couldn't contact them being Muggle."

"I did write a letter to your grandmother and ask the head Dearborn elf to deliver it but I wanted to follow it up with an in-person request." Dean muttered nervously.

Neville clasped him on the shoulder; he'd grown far more confident this year. "I'm sure my bearer and your sire would want us to be close."

Dean felt more confident now that he'd have a magical guardian to press his suit of Pavarti…

* * *

[The Nurseries that we saw in Rise of the Cannonites were Dean's ritual required wedding gift proving he could take care of Pavarti and their future children. Pavarti managed to talk her mother into letting them go so he could do his 'duty' according to the gift exchange part of the ceremony. They then returned to Pavarti and Padma's British home for the mangala snanam, maangalya dhaaranam and the Saptapadi. Since they were busy with the ceremonies Dean couldn't attend the lunch meeting but because they'd broken for gift giving, Dana and Dean's stepfather could go in their place.

After those last three parts of the Hindu marriage ceremony, Pavarti and Padma left to spend their time in seclusion with female members of both families. With the addition of the signing of Gringotts contracts and the slight altering of the gift portion of the ceremony I did try to keep it as close to actual practices as possible. Any mistakes weren't mean to be offensive but can we pretend that the wizard and witch Hindus have slightly different traditions?

If enough people are especially interested I could write a flashback to show their actual wedding and maybe a bit more on the Dean/Pavarti couple as well as Seamus/Colin or even Padma/Su if enough want to see a fempreg/fslash fluff.]


	3. Outtake 2

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

So this isn't Dean and Pavarti's wedding either but...I wanted to show Dean and Neville bonding as well as Neville following Dean as moral support when Dean tells his parents about his impending fatherhood. I think it made them a lot closer since Nev delivers the invitations to Dean's Bonding reception [since that was the closest Western equivalent to the Hindu ceremony that they observed in the previous post.

* * *

Outtake 2

July 1, 1996

Dean said a nervous goodbye to Neville and Seamus whom he had ridden on the train with.

Neville joined him, Pavarti, Padma and Su Li to escort the Patil witches to their family.

Both Pavarti's parents looked distraught at the sight of their daughters holding Dean and Su Li's respective hands.

"These are your suitors I presume?" Pavarti's father asked gruffly.

Dean bowed, "My meeting you thus is not in keeping with your traditions and I am apologetic about that but I wanted to be sure that Parvati reached you both safely. My name is Dean Dearborn and this is my cousin Neville, his grandmother should be contacting you shortly." With Western chivalry, Dean brought Pavarti's hand to his lips. "I know that our courtship journey will be long and mostly ceremonial but I hope to prove myself worthy." He bowed and then dragged Neville away.

Dean was worried, "Did I do awful?"

Neville shook his head. "No of course not."

Dean swallowed, "Would you accompany me to talk to my parents? I am uneasy about doing this alone."

Neville nodded, he snapped his fingers.

A house elf appeared. "Yes Master Neville?"

"Please inform Gran that I am accompanying my cousin Dean to speak with his parents. I will floo home to the Chase as soon as possible."

"Yes Master Neville."

Then the elf vanished.

Neville stretched, "Well I suppose it's time for my first excursion into the Muggle world."

The cousins who didn't look anything alike really mostly due to Dean's dark complexion walked through the iron wrought arch that led out through the barrier to King's Cross station.

It was loud and crowded when they emerged.

Dean was half-deafened by his sisters Dana and Danielle loudly shouting his name to his mother and stepfather's irritation.

Wincing he led Neville over his family.

"Mother I would like you to meet my birth father's nephew Neville. His mother and my father were twins."

Dean's mother Diane sniffed, "My name is Diane Thomas. This is Dean's stepfather David and our daughters Dana and Danielle."

Neville murmured a polite greeting to Dean's family as was appropriate to his station as heir to a title as well as the future owner of one quarter of Hogwarts and a seat on the Founders' Council.

"How did you realise that you were cousins?" David asked curiously.

"Did either of you attend the Board of Governors Meeting?" Neville asked.

Diane snapped. "I did. All stuff and nonsense that it was."

Dean coughed, "I wouldn't say you're becoming a grandmother was nonsense."

Diane turned purple, "WHAT!"

Dean sighed, "I'm afraid that it is the truth. Through my father I've acquired a title and a substantial estate. For which I am eternally grateful considering that I have to petition for the hand of an ambassador's daughter."

"You engaged in premarital sex and got a girl pregnant?" Diane hissed.

Dean snorted, "Of course not! It was more of a case of Immaculate Conception. Neither of us have ever had sex with anyone mother. Pavarti's child is of my blood and it is of course expected that we bond or marry as you would call it."

"Two devil touched children and now pregnancy…" Diane whispered before collapsing.

Dean leaped forward to catch Dani while Neville tried to keep Dean's mother from hitting her head on the ground.

Dani and Dana started screaming.

David put Dana down and lifted up his wife, "Neville if you two can take charge of the girls we'll find the station's medic."

What Dean's mother meant by devil-touched, Neville hadn't a clue.

They weaved their way through the crowd and into what Dean guessed was a medic office.

The individual there asked David questions about Diane's health before calling for an ambulance.

Dean swallowed, "Would it be easier if Neville and I took a cab home?"

David nodded, "Could you?"

Dean sighed, "It would free you up to focus solely on mother."

"I am sorry it ended like this, you seem like a good bloke." David muttered even as he handed Dean a handful of notes.

Neville and Dean slipped out of the medic office and then made their way out of the train station.

Dean flagged a cab and bundled his frightened, crying sisters inside with Neville's help before giving the cabbie his address in West Ham.

Once they were driving away, Dean groaned, "I'm sorry it ended up like this."

Neville shrugged, "I've never been in Muggle London before. My godfather Ted has tried to take me into Muggle bits of Godric's Hallow but Gran refuses. A mite overprotective you might say."

Dean frowned, "You won't be in trouble will you?"

Neville snorted, "I'll tell her that you would have been stuck in Muggle London trying to keep track of two frightened girls. I'm sure she'll agree that it would have been poor manners to abandon you." He leaned over to whisper, "What did she mean by 'devil-touched'?"

Dean flinched, "I'll tell you after we get home."

The drive was much longer then either of them wanted but long enough that the girls had stopped crying. Dana's eyes were red and puffy but she wasn't crying anymore but Dani had cried herself to sleep in Dean's arms.

When they finally stopped outside Dean's house in West Ham, Dean paid the cabbie while Neville and Dana slid out of the cab. Neville took Dani long enough for Dean to get out of the cab.

They went around back where Dana fished the spare key out of the fake rock and unlocked the door.

Dean invited Neville in and they followed Dana inside.

Dean hurried up to put Dani in her toddler bed for a nap, darting into the loo to dampen a flannel to wipe her face before heading downstairs.

"Um Dana why don't you call Mark and ask him over to play Nintendo while I talk to Neville?"

After Dana vanished, Neville swallowed, "Can I borrow the loo to call an elf?"

Dean nodded, "I'm going to make tea."

When Neville returned Dean sighed.

"Devil-touched. I assume she was referring to magic. Mother is catholic but I'm not really and David is more agnostic then anything."

"What's a Catholic or agnostic?"

"A Catholic is someone who is part of one of the largest variations of a Muggle religion called Christianity. Some are very nice people but others can be very…narrow-minded if you understand my meaning. The religion Christianity reveres a man who was sired by a god upon a virgin and was apparently foretold hundreds of times or he has over a hundred relevant prophecies I never remember which. Apparently he is a son of god and a son of man, who is the part of this holy trio of persons called the Holy Trinity which comprises of God the Father, God the Son and the Spirit of God. The devil is the archrival of god, a fallen angel. Someone devil-touched would be someone with magic or something else evil."

"Magic isn't evil." Neville said hotly.

"To us it isn't, keep in mind it was the Catholics who were responsible for many of the witch burnings but some of them were done by a different variation that called themselves puritans. They forbid laughter, wearing your hair down, tea and theatre among other things. Even overthrew the king for a time and had him killed. Eventually people got sick of such a dreary life they overthrew the puritan government and asked the last king's son to be king in his place. It's all very complicated and I don't understand half of it."

"So sex before marriage is evil?" Neville frowned.

"They consider it as sin. They would consider a lot of things we don't have moral issues with in the Wizarding World a sin."

"Like what?" Neville asked out of curiosity.

"Being gay, marrying someone of the same gender, siring a child with someone you aren't married to, having an affair, marrying underage and contraception."

Neville sputtered. 

"Since my best friend is bent I should cast him off and pray for his soul." Dean shrugged. "I would have to disown Pavarti's sister for the same.

"Madness all of it."

"It's all matter of opinion." Dean sighed, "Nothing bad meant towards Catholics or Christians in general but I just don't believe the way they do."

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Dana called out then a few moments later she called call back. "There is a Mr. Ted for Neville?"

Dean blinked. "Huh?"

Neville coughed, "My godfather is a mind healer, I thought he might be helpful? Plus he can take me home later."

Dean nodded, "Ah like a psychologist or a priest. He might be helpful."

Neville followed Dean to the front door where they found a stout man with a kind, honest face that bore a gentle smile.

"So you're Caradoc's boy? I can't see much a resemblance but blood and magic tells so Andromeda claims and I've learned not to argue with her about such things. Augusta is still overprotective, so I've got orders to take Neville back but I'm sure we can stay long enough to see if you need any help."

Dean swallowed, "It won't prejudice her against me for bringing Neville into the Muggle World will it?"

Ted snorted, "Augusta can no longer afford to keep Neville in a gilded cage, he will need to be emancipated and with that comes the choice of whether to visit the Muggle World or not."

Neville shrugged, "I didn't see anything all that interesting then again we just rode from King's Cross to West Ham by cab so…"

Dean sighed, "I am worried about my mother, even if she doesn't like having a magical children it can't be helped. It's like our impending fatherhood; neither Neville nor I had a choice in the matter. Thank Merlin it is with witches we were attracted to and ultimately wanted a long-term relationship with but we didn't have to end up so lucky. Fate really did have a hand in that…"

"I see, do you regret having a child now?" Ted frowned.

Dean shrugged, "While I am pleased that Pavarti is to be my wife and the mother of my children, I would have preferred to wait. I wouldn't have wanted to enter our NEWT years with infants who depend on us for nearly everything. These will be their most impressionable years and they will be neglected in favour of our studies even if we don't wish for that to be true or vice versa."

"You are thinking about this rather maturely for having parenthood dumped on you practically overnight." Ted mused.

Dean sighed, "I've seen how much work a new baby takes first with Dana and then Dani. I'm not sure how old Pavarti was when her siblings were born but I'm worried how we'll handle school and parenthood. I won't get a good job without decent marks but I want to be sure that our daughter bonds to us properly. I'm not sure how much I inherited from the Dearborns and well; I refuse to live on my inheritance. I want to set a better example then that for our daughter."

Ted nodded, "You do seem to have thought this through…"

Dean bit his bottom lip, "I try…I am one of those studyholics. It has been difficult to get high marks with the likes of Hermione and Malfoy. I refuse to give in and put in less effort though. If I want a good job, I'll need high marks because that will ensure that I score well on my OWLS and my NEWTS…"

Ted tilted his head when the doorbell rang.

Dean sighed, "That's probably Dana's best friend Mark, I told her to invite him over to play Nintendo in hopes of distracting her…"

Ted praised his wise choice and then settled back against the kitchen counter.

Neville asked anxiously, "How long can we stay?"

Ted shrugged, "I finished my appointments and left early but your Gran is at the Ministry on business. We can stay as long as we need to or until Dean hears from his step dad…"

XooooooX

It was almost four hours after they had left King's Cross that David called from the hospital.

His mother had had a heart attack; the news of Dean's impending fatherhood, Dana's acceptance to Hogwarts and his mother's stressful job as a cardiac intensive care nurse.

Their mother wasn't at her own hospital, Ted Tonks stuck around long enough to make sure that Dean and his sisters had dinner.

Dean has enough notes left to order a large pineapple, ham and olive pizza, which was his family's favourite.

Neville left reluctantly but not before trying a slice of the Muggle food and leaving Dean an Owl in case of emergency while Ted left contact information for himself.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Outtake 3

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

Now in the third outtake [a term I'm using for the flashback chapters] is finally Dean and Pavarti's wedding... My Seamus muse is pouting about Neville being Dean's Best Man but Dean will still make him his daughter's godfather and Seamus was the first to sign the bonding contract so that should settle things between them.

* * *

Outtake 3

July 26, 1996

The moment Dean heard that a proper Hindu wedding had to take place outside, he had promptly offered Deerfield, the Dearborn Family's main residence but that was shot down by Karmal Patil, Pavarti's father.

So Augusta offered the Chase, the Longbottom family seat in Tinworth, Cornwall, which was accepted instead.

Dean agreed to arrive with Su, her parents, Cho Davies, Pavarti's younger brother Kaiten, Mark who was Dana's best friend/date, Dean's stepfather, Lady Augusta and Neville on horses from an adjoining property.

Officially, Kaiten wasn't part of the groom's party, in reality he was functioning more as a witness that they were properly observing traditions. Kaiten had taken upon himself to make sure that Dean didn't make a fool of himself…

Neville went out and rented Abraxans for the ceremony much to David's embarrassment because he didn't know how to ride anymore then Dean did.

So they'd had to have a few lessons to ensure that neither Dean nor David embarrassed themselves before Pavarti and Padma's entire family…

Since Padma was the elder sister, she would be married first.

They were to be married on the same day but due to the intricacies of Hindu Weddings they couldn't take place at the same time exactly.

Padma and Pavarti's parents Karmal greeted them formally and Parma as was ritually required…

Parma was wearing a traditional Hindu outfit; she had a velvet top with gold trimmed sleeves while her 'skirt' was really a sort of long red and gold silk that was intricately wrapped around her.

Karmal was wearing a similar outfit to the entire male part of the groom's party with the noted exception of Su's father; Su's mother was wearing Chinese robes instead.

Once they had arrived, Kaiten took his place with his parents.

Dana and Dani like Padma and Parina would be part of Pavarti's bridal party…

A bit like Muggle bridesmaids and flower girls…

Dani was only four years old; having been born when he was twelve while Dana was eleven and was joining him at Hogwarts this year. They were excited about having all of those pretty clothes that were required by hindu tradition…

Su had agreed as he had to wearing traditional Hindu wedding attire only because Su was the 'groom' she had decided to forgo the red and was wearing white and gold instead

Dean was wearing the traditional kafni, a knee-length long shirt and pijamo, which were leggings or trousers in white because it was less vibrant and the colours he'd chosen before had given Pavarti a headache because he like wild, clashing patterns and colours…

Kamal and Parma greeted Su's parents as well as Dean's step father and Lady Augusta both of whom were standing in loco parentis of Dean's birth parents Diane and Caradoc. While Kaiten formally greeted Mark Prewett, whom Dean suspected, would one day be their brother by marriage because Dean was suspicious that Mark and Dana were slowly falling in love…

Part of the traditional greeting included envelopes of money, however Kaiten had assured Dean that the gifts would be receipts of exchange that could be deposited into their respective vaults.

The two 'grooms' parties and the bridal party exchanged traditional garlands, while both Dean and Su bowed to Parma, ritualistic touching her feet and offering her coconuts.

Su didn't have a best man, rather she had her cousin Cho Chang, well Davies now and Neville was standing up as his best man.

The lawn of the Chase had a large ritual tent erected.

Due to Padma being married first, it was Su Li and Cho who were escorted to the mandap.

Both Chinese witches were careful to toe off their slippers before stepping onto the mandap.

Su Li's parents were seated nearby with Dean and his family sitting beside them.

Dean choked on his last breath when Pavarti entered through a curtained arch with her sisters Padma and Parina.

Pavarti was wearing pink while Parina was wearing an embroidered red top and a Vermillion sari.

XooooooX

The Patil sisters slipped through the curtained arch to change for Pavarti's wedding to Dean while the ritual space was re-consecrated.

Neville, Kaiten and Mark were conspiring in a corner while Dean nervously eyed the mandap.

When Pavarti reappeared, Dean had already taken his barefoot place on his side of the mandap…

This time Pavarti entered first veiled, with a redressed pair of sisters…

Parina seemed fond of Vermillion so she was wearing yet another sari of that colour but hadn't changed her top…

Pavarti was wearing an ivory velvet top, with a matching ivory sari decorated with red and gold roses. Over her face was a traditional red veil covered in gold embroidery…

Padma was wearing a crème sari embroidered in bronze, her wedding necklace hanging proudly around her neck…

Likewise Parma too had changed to another red and gold mother of the bride sari.

Pavarti approached, still veiled to place Dean's garland on his neck.

Only when Dean bowed to place his neck within her reach, he was hoisted up abruptly.

Neville's laughter was behind his head, while Mark and Kaiten had either side of Dean.

Parma snapped, _"Kaiten you put your sister's groom down this instant!"_

Dean was grateful that Kaiten had cast a spell to understand Hindu on his entire family.

Kaiten laughed as he helped Mark and Neville set Dean down, so his sister could properly garland Dean.

Dean returned the favour…

The Priest who was supposedly part of Pavarti and Padma's family spoke in Hindu.

"We have come together to wed Pavarti, daughter of Karmal and Parma, to Dinadan, son of Caradoc and Diane who have preceded him to the Afterlife. Today they build together the foundation of their marriage upon the earth, in the presence of the sacred fire and the radiant sun, among their family and friends."

Pavarti and Dean were seated facing one another under the mandap. With guidance from the priest Dean prayed to Pavarti's Gods and he was intensely grateful that Kaiten had helped him practice the Hindu invocation to Lord Ganesha, Saraswati and a prayer for harmony.

With the guidance from the priest, Pavarti's parents wash hers and Dean's hands and feet, applying kumkum and gave them flowers. Parma tended to Pavarti, while Karmal preformed this act for Dean.

Then Priest applies kumkum on both sets of parents; in Dean's case it was Lady Augusta and David.

Once the kumkum was applied, Karmal and Kaiten moved Dean and Pavarti's seats so that they were now side-by-side rather then facing one another by levitating them and turning them so they were both facing the sacred fire before placing Pavarti's hand in Deans.

Pavarti cupped her hands and placed them in Dean's larger ones, just as her sister had previously, so Kaiten could pour basmati rice into her hands.

Then they leaned over just as Padma and Su Li had done, to pour the rice into the sacred fire.

Dean immediately helped Pavarti to her feet so they could circle the fire.

As they circled the sacred fire, the priest spoke in Hindu, _"Om Svaha! With the first turn, we pray for happiness in the union of the couple. Om Svaha! With the second turn, we pray for the long life of the couple. Om Svaha! With the third turn, we pray for the healthy life of the couple. Om Svaha! With the fourth turn, we pray for the happiness and health of the couple."_

Then the priest said, "It is now time to confirm this marriage with the final seven steps."

Pavarti and Dean paused beside the sacred fire.

_"I ask you, Pavarti and Dinadan, to concentrate upon these seven vows as you take the seven steps. May the couple be blessed with an abundance of food. May the couple be strong and complement one another. May the couple be blessed with prosperity. May the couple be eternally happy. May the couple be blessed with obedient children."_

Thanks to Kaiten, Dean knew that the line was supposed to be: 'May the couple be blessed with children.' However due to Dean and Pavarti as well as Su Li and Padma were already expecting through no fault of their own were already expecting…

The Priest continued without pause, "_May the couple live in perfect harmony. May Pavarti and Dinadan always be the best of friends._

Pavarti and Dean then fed each other sweets four times before Parma offered Dean a wrapped gift.

The Priest then spoke once more, "Who offers the mangalsutra necklace as proof of this marriage?"

Since Dean had no mother to ascend the mandap to place the mangalsutra necklace around Pavarti's neck, that duty had been begged for by Dana who skipped forward from behind Padma and Parina to do so.

Pavarti was taller then Dana so she bowed so that her head was low enough for Dana to place the necklace around her neck.

Then the priest bowed and stepped aside, while Lady Augusta stepped forward wand out.

"In the absence of senior members of the House of Dearborn and on my daughter-in-law's Alys' behalf, I will stand as their magical bonder.

Padma and Neville stood behind Dean and Pavarti respectively.

A chalice lay in Padma's clasped hands while Neville held the Dearborn's ceremonial sword.

Lady Augusta said smugly, "Dinadan Kay Dearborn, if it is truly thy desire to become one with this with this woman according to the traditions of your people, then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge, and a token of thy love."

Like Neville had eleven days before, Dean accepted both sword and ring only to kneel presenting it to Pavarti.

"Pavarti, you are the most gracious and lovely woman that Dinadan has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty, which radiates around thee, can only be rivalled by the beauty, which radiates from within thee. The pledge of his sword is as the pledge of his soul. It is his prowess, his fire, his passion, his strength &amp; courage, His ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of his blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in his heart, take from him now, as his beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose him to be your own."

Pavarti stood there in her own culture's wedding attire fresh from her dream wedding and blushed, as she took the ring from the sword; "I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this wedding band."

Like Luna had before her, Pavarti took the sword from Dean and placed the blade from left shoulder to right shoulder to the top of his head. The motion, as in bestowing knighthood upon him while saying, "For the boy thou were, for the man thee art, and for the Husband thou shall be to me, I do choose you to be mine own." she returned sword to Dean who passed it back to Neville, "If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take thee to be mine own." Pavarti opened her hand presenting Dean with the ring, which he then placed upon her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again." Dean said looking at the beauty before him; he truly believed that she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts with her twin a close second.

"Pavarti, if it is truly your desire to become one with this man then present unto him a symbol if thy pledge and a token of thy love."

Pavarti bowed before Dean and presented the chalice with ring inside that Padma handed her.

"Dean in the eyes of this woman thou art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You are the spark to the bonfire of her passions and yours are the arms in which she would have lay down to rest. The pledge of her chalice is the pledge of all that is within her, her felicity and devotion. The place in her heart here two souls can be sheltered and nourished, that they may grow together, over closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of her chalice foretell the richness of your future together, take from her now the band that lies there within, and do choose her as thy own." Augusta said smugly.

Dean took the ring from chalice, while Pavarti was still holding the chalice.

Dean grinned, "I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this wedding band."

Neville offered an open bottle of wine to Dean who then poured wine into the chalice before he took it from Pavarti, "For the girl thou were, for the woman thou art and for the wife that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee! And do choose you to be mine own."

Dean raised the chalice before he drank and then returned the chalice to Pavarti, "If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take you to be mine own."

Dean then opened his hand presenting his young wife with the ring that Neville had helped him pick out, which she then placed upon his finger

Pavarti said shyly, "With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, and my bonded from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again."

After the rings had been exchanged Neville as Lord Longbottom and Dean's cousin held up the Dearborn ceremonial sword before placing it at their feet; Dean then picked up his pregnant wife and carried her over the sword.

Neville smugly spoke up, "This is to represent the severing of the past and the stepping into the future together as one."

That sentiment seemed to be approved by Pavarti's relations.

This time it was Luna who skipped barefoot and dressed in yellow and blue up onto the mandap.

"It's my turn to bless them." She waved her hand and seven cords draped around their clasped hands before she sprinkled rose petals over their hands.

"Love one another, but make not a bond of love; let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill one another's cup, but drink not from the same cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. Stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of a villa must stand apart, the oak and the Cypress grow not in each other's shadow." Luna's voice was glad and joyful reminding those present of the flight of a butterfly on a warm spring morning.

Then Dean followed Western tradition and pulled Pavarti into his arms after the cords vanished to kiss her.

After that Karmal said that it was time for the exchange of more gifts…

When it was time for Dean's gift to Pavarti, he held up an envelope holding a certificate to Charlene's Baby Emporium.

"With your father's permission, my gift will be to pay for your nursery and if you wish we can leave immediately…"

Pavarti kissed him enthusiastically accepting both the gift and the idea of a break from tradition so that she could select her nursery.

"Can Padma and Su join us?"

Karmal nodded, "Then you will retreat into seclusion with your chosen guests until it is time for your official arrival to Dean's family estate as his bride."

Pavarti kissed Dean once more before dragging her mother and sisters off to change their clothes to go baby shopping.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Settling in to Deerfield

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Settling in to Deerfield

July 31, 1996

Dean had never been close to his mother; there was always the ghost of his birth father between them.

So he felt numb rather then sorrow when the news of her passing during surgery that was to repair the damage to her heart from her heart attack. Her absence due to death at his bonding wasn't much felt because Dean was certain that unlike David she would have refused to attend…

While it was likely grief speaking rather then rational thought, Dean blamed his mother's religion for putting thoughts in her head and causing her pain.

Neither Dean nor Dana could help being magical; it wasn't like it was a conscious choice on the part of the child. Since Dean had a magical father, that brought up the question whether magic was in his mother or stepfather's ancestry.

It wasn't until the day after their mother passed and their 'dad' was making arrangements for the funeral that Dean overheard Dana and Mark talking while Dani was napping.

* **Flashback ***

_"You've got to tell them sometime!" Dana insisted._

_"You don't know what they did to Mal! Mother made her miserable and father practically sold her! I'm afraid of what they will do to me." Mark complained._

_Dana snapped, "But we have to go to Hogwarts together! You promised!"_

_Mark sighed and it sounded like he hugged her, "You're my best friend, I could never let you go alone."_

_Dean decided to talk to David about moving to the Magical World to a Dearborn property and taking Mark with them on 'vacation' until he got the courage to tell his parents about Hogwarts…_

* **Flashback ***

So after the funeral and David finished his two-week notice to his boss at British Airways Dean moved his family to Deerfield.

It made travelling to discuss business with Percy Weasley on behalf of the Chudley Cannons, Dean's prospective bonding to Pavarti and Lady Augusta's assistance with claiming his lordship and estate much easier due to their access to the floo.

Now Dean was married, well bonded to Pavarti who was Lady Dearborn…

Dean could hardly believe it, married to the prettiest witch in their year…

Dean doubted that the historical Joseph could have been as proud of his Mary then he was of Pavarti.

They had gone shopping for the nursery but Pavarti had yet to see it…

Not only had Dean purchased the nursery as a wedding present, he'd ordered a second copy of all of the furniture and half of the clothes that Pavarti chose for their daughter.

When Dean couldn't see Pavarti for the three days after their wedding ceremony, Dean had thrown himself into preparing the nursery.

Pavarti had chosen the Princess Dreams crib, armoire and dresser as well as an ivory and pink silk crib bedding set.

Yet the diaper bag and carry sling were from the Picklebottom line; the diaper bag was the Sashay satchel and the carry sling style was called Sojourn, both prints were Alluring Azaleas.

It was actually Dana and Dani who helped…

They were girls after all and Dana was reading a storybook about the Disney princesses when Dana looked up to ask what theme their nursery would be.

Dani had Aladdin, well it was really Princess Jasmine but it was from Aladdin. Dana on the other hand had Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Dean's had apparently been Knights of the Round Table or Sword in the Stone…

Princess was the closest theme he could come up with…

Pavarti woke slowly began to wake beside him and Dean kissed her soft hair, "Morning…"

Her honey kissed skin and ebony hair as well as expressive eyes had been what he was most attracted to over the years…

Pavarti slid her tiny hand into his, "Married…"

"Forever and Always…" Dean murmured.

"Tied with Fire-burnished golden ties…" Pavarti whispered.

Dean kissed her softly, "Get dressed, I have a surprise for you…"

Pavarti cast a refresher charm on her body, dressing in her reception robe because it was near at hand.

After pulling on boxers and a shirt, Dean whistled embarrassing her, "You look lovely, I almost am tempted to forgo the surprise and celebrate your being Lady Dearborn."

Pavarti shivered. "Dean…"

Dean kissed her hand, "Come with me…"

Pavarti leaned against him letting him lead her to a side door, Dean took her through a gorgeous bathroom that had a huge spa-like tub and a tropical rain shower with two gold-veined marble sinks. There were gold monogrammed towels that had their initials on them.

On the other side of the bathroom was another bedroom…

Inside was the furniture that Pavarti chose for their daughter's nursery...

The carpet had the look of soft summer grass at Hogwarts; the walls were painted with trees to resemble a forest and the ceiling like the one in the Great Hall seemed to reflect the actual sky…

Overlooking the actual crib was a maiden with her form but dressed like someone from another place…

Surrounding her were an owl, other birds, rabbits and squirrels painted in trees, in the grass and on her shoulders…

Pavarti gasped, "That's me!"

Dean nuzzled her neck; "It was Dana's idea to paint it with a princess theme. Unfortunately the only princesses I know are Disney princesses; I let Dani and Dana help me pick out this one. It was my choice to make you Briar Rose…"

Pavarti threw her arms around him and burst into tears, "You're so wonderful!"

Dean coughed, "I did a similar theme for the Hogwarts' nursery…"

Pavarti frowned, "This can't be the original nursery…"

Dean shook his head, "That's where Dana, Dani and David live. This was the Lady's bedroom; over there is the dressing room, which includes your walk in closet. I was observant enough to know that you are just as keen on fashion as Lavender is. I didn't like the idea of us having separate bedrooms and I was certain you wanted Parisa close until she was weaned so I thought that this was the perfect place for the nursery."

Pavarti kissed him, her face flushing, "You're so thoughtful…"

Dean was pleased as punch at her excitement; he wanted to make her happy…

They would have to get ready for Harry's birthday party/wiccaning for his and Draco's sons that was later today.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Of Nurseries and Houses

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Of Nurseries and Houses

August 1, 1996

Dean found a message from Harry on his breakfast tray.

Breakfast at Deerfield wasn't a communal affair, David chose to eat with his daughters while Dean and Su chose to eat in their rooms with their bonded.

Thankfully, Pavarti's pregnancy was an easy one so he didn't have to worry about morning sickness.

However, she and Padma had brought a family elf so the two pregnant sister witches were always eating strange dishes that were from their home country…

Some of it was actually rather good, while others were far too spicy for Dean's staid British palate.

Dean preferred not to know exactly what Pavarti was feeding him...

He turned to his bonded, "What are your plans today love?"

Pavarti blushed, "Oh Lavender is coming by, you did say that I had permission to redecorate if I wanted right?"

Dean nodded, "This is your house to do with as you please, just make sure to leave plenty of safe places for me to paint."

Pavarti kissed him back, "You know I loved you for your art…"

Dean coughed, "I fell in love with you because you were aesthetically pleasing."

Pavarti blushed deeper, "Does that mean that you think that I'm beautiful?"

Dean smirked, "Oh I definitely do. I did call you and Padma the prettiest girls in Hogwarts."

Pavarti pushed him playfully, "Don't let Lavender hear that, she thinks that she is the prettiest."

Dean teased, "They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I am the artist so it is my opinion that you are far more lovely then Lavender. However I would never imply that she wasn't pretty in her own way, I just am not fond of girls that look like that."

Pavarti poked him, "At least you don't think my best friend is ugly and you definitely aren't attracted to her. I wouldn't stand for either one."

Dean kissed her lightly, "I only see you, now Harry wants me to come over and work on his nursery at Hogwarts. I just hope he knows what he wants."

Pavarti giggled, "Dragons…Harry Potter is obsessed with dragons. He bonded to one."

Dean left her laughing in their bedroom while he went to bathe and dress for the day…

XooooooX

Dean was surprised to find Neville, Harry and Hermione in Harry's nursery at Hogwarts.

Neville clapped him on the back before giving him a manly hug. "How is married life?"

Dean blushed, "You tell me, you've been married longer."

Neville snorted, "We should ask Harry then, he's been with his sexy dragon longer. I'm enjoying going all these Gryffindor bondings. First Harry's, I missed George's unfortunately, then it was Seamus' to Colin and after that it was mine. I heard that Fred, Ron and Ginny had only contract bondings signed in Solicitor Malfoy's office."

Harry coughed, "Professor Snape had one of those to Professor Lupin two days before we had the reception for yours Dean."

Hermione looked upset, Dean wondered if that was because she was jealous of not expecting a child or already being a parent like Harry was.

Dean cleared his throat, "So what sort of nursery theme would you be interested in?"

This time it was Harry's turn to blush…

His friend the Boy-Who-Lived stammered that he wanted a Quidditch pitch with two dragons painted in Seeker robes.

Dean chortled, "I owe Pavarti a shopping trip for herself now."

Hermione frowned from where she was sitting with Harry's boys Scorpius and Orion, "Why?"

Dean snickered, "Because she said that Harry would want dragons since he bonded to one."

Dean measured the room with spells and then pulled out a little notebook he used to write a shopping list for the nurseries he'd put together for his daughter.

Neville spoke up, "Do you think you might find the time for our nursery here?"

Dean shrugged, "I certainly owe you so I'll find the time, what were you thinking?"

Neville blushed, "Moonlit forest clearing with Luna surrounded by unicorns…"

Dean smirked, "I can do that. I'll work on Harry's this week and yours next. I'll have to probably offer the same to Seamus before he forgives me." His smile faltered, "I wish we'd had more time so I could have invited him even last minute. It was unfair that Pavarti and I didn't have our best friends there…"

Neville sighed, "Well he got to sign the contract first and you're still making him godfather so I'm sure that it will all be fine."

Eventually…

XooooooX

Pavarti was surprised when Lavender arrived with bags brimming with catalogues arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson-Crabbe as the Slytherin witch had been formally introduced during her party the night before she formally moved into Deerfield.

Lavender shoved the bag at Pansy before hugging Pavarti.

Lavender had been terribly hurt by not getting to attend her bonding, Pavarti felt so guilty but she hadn't had a choice in the matter.

Seamus hadn't been there either…

Lavender had forgiven her but the hurt was still between them…

So Pavarti had invited her best friend to walk through Deerfield with her so they could redecorate the huge house.

Dana had been invited to join them, since Dean had given his stepfather and half sisters the nursery wing as a sort of apartment. Her friend Mark stayed in the same wing and Dana wanted to see what they were doing to the rest of the house so she could redo the nursery wing.

After their first night together, Padma and Su Li had moved to a separate wing so they could have separate space.

Not that Pavarti minded at all, she wanted them to feel at home here so that wing was entirely Padma's to decorate and Pavarti had Dean's permission to pay for it as a bonding present. He was so thoughtful and sweet…

It was hard for four pregnant witches to walk through an entire house so they only focus on the front of the house's first floor: the entrance hall, the receiving room, the morning room, the drawing room, the dining room and the adjoining ladies and men's parlours.

After that they adjourned the ladies parlour where they took tea and snacked while going over the magazines that Lavender and Pansy bought.

With her nursery all ready for her daughter, Pavarti could focus on nesting in regards to the house.

Pansy and Lavender had declared it horribly dated, it hadn't been altered since Dean's grandmother or great-grandmother so it was in desperate need of new.

Dean had told her that she could do anything she liked as long as she left him comfortable places to paint so she would do just that…

Money was apparently no object; Pavarti wouldn't be surprised if the wedding gift of hers and Padma's dowry would be used to fix up their house together.

Dean was so perfect…

Pavarti would definitely do her duty as a proper Hindu wife for him just as Padma would do for Su…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Dean finally talks to Gideon about Mark

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Dean finally talks to Gideon about Mark

August 3, 1996

Dean had almost finished Harry's Hogwarts nursery when he had a lunch meeting with Gideon and Percy.

The last meeting Dana and David had to take for him but this one he could attend, while his stepfather had been a ticket agent at Heathrow, David had a business degree so it wasn't hard to have him argue out the details of Dean's contract as an artist for the Chudley Cannons. Muggle or not, Dean planned to give David the authority to inventory his inherited estate and figure out how to put it to rights since now one other then the goblins bothered since his grandfather died.

After a meeting regarding Percy's recently ordered painted posters promoting the new Cannon Team as well as discussing the new fan club newsletter format, Gideon was surprised when Dean turned exceptionally nervous.

He frowned, "Is something wrong Dean?"

Dean swallowed, "I don't think your adopted daughter Mal realised it but her brother is my sister Dana's best friend and well he's a wizard you see. He's nervous about telling his parents because of how they treated his sister but he's supposed to go up to Hogwarts in September."

"My squib Uncle had another magical child?" Gideon murmured.

"He's been staying at Deerfield with us since we moved there. With all of the contract negotiations, which included my agreement to allow Pavarti to raise our children in her faith, I didn't have a moment to invite my best friend to my bonding. Something I very much regret…" Dean said shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"So you're certain this Mark is a wizard?" Gideon mused.

Dean nodded, "I've seen the letter, it's authentic and I let them both try using my wand. I'm suspicious that Mark and my sister will eventually be bonded but I don't want to press the issue. My plan is to legally adopt Dana as a Dearborn heiress even if she has no Dearborn blood, I hope that her status as a Muggleborn wouldn't be a problem were Mark to decide to ask for her."

Gideon sniffed, "I spent how many years in Muggle Wales working as a lowly Milkman when I could have lived on my inheritance vault. I have no objection to a possible connection between our Houses in the future. I would however like to meet Mal's brother and see if he would like to make the same choice and join our family. Unlike Ginny, I'm certain that Dennis would adore having a younger brother to fawn over."

Dean nodded, "Why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure that Pavarti would enjoy playing Lady of the Manor, as the daughter of an ambassador she has plenty of experience in social circles unlike me. I'm very blessed to have a social conscious bonded to help me acclimate to my position as a Lord."

Dean nodded again, "Then I'll inform Pavarti to expect company."

Gideon agreed and Dean showed himself out…

He really hoped that Mark would be as accepted by the Weasleys as Colin, Dennis and Mal were...

Mark deserved parents who would be proud of him and support him...

While his own mother couldn't do that for him and his sire died on him, Dean was lucky enough to have David Thomas and Neville's gran to look after him.

Dean unlike Neville wouldn't stand for her bullying ways but he was sure that being a Lady of the Manor for a number of years before she took up the Headship of the Longbottom family, that she would be a great help to Pavarti.

As would he hoped, his Aunt Galiene Dunbar through his sire Caradoc as well as his Aunts through his Aunt Alys' marriage to Frank, Melwyn Inglebee and Tamara Robins...

Dean had to hurry to inform Pavarti that they would definitely have guests for dinner...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. The dinner

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

The dinner

Dinner was expected to be a unique affair...

What with the kitchen that Pavarti and Padma had overseen installed in one of the parlours on the first floor of Deerfield much to the Dearborn elves' dismay.

The two witches insisted on cooking at least traditional two meals twice a day and dinner that night was a product of that.

While most of his married schoolmates were enthused over their bonding rings, Pavarti and Padma had their wedding necklaces that they treasured and they had taken to wearing them as well as more cultural attire.

Padma was left to oversee the last of dinner when the time for their guests to arrive.

Pavarti nervously met them at the floo; it was her first true moment as a hostess since her marriage.

Dean had an arm slung over her shoulder when Gideon stepped through.

His consort Arthur and their current youngest Dennis arrived just after them.

Colin, were still in St. Mungos and expected to deliver this week. Poor Seamus practically lived there these days.

The older half siblings were living with their spouses and were dealing with their own pregnancy issues.

Dean was pleased when Mal and Greg arrived just as they (Gideon, Arthur and Dennis) were about to head into the dining room.

Mal was welcomed by her adopted fathers who shook Greg's hand warmly, Dean was still wrapping his head around the fact that he was Neville's cousin, his best friend was married to Colin and Greg as well as the Weasleys were all Seamus' in-laws.

Weirder still his sister Dana was practically in love with Mal's brother Mark, pureblood family ties were so confusing...

Pavarti and Padma welcomed their guests warmly and showed them to the table.

Dean could only hope that Mark being magical would help him rebuild his relationship with his sister.

Given how quickly the elder five Weasley brothers had accepted Colin, Dennis and Mal into the famly, Dean had little doubt that Mark would be welcomed.

Dennis would be thrilled that he wasn't the 'baby' anymore...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Dean is made godfather pt1

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Dean is made godfather

August 4, 1996

Lorcan and Lysander are born

Dean was eating dinner with Pavarti, Padma, Su Li and his stepdad David as well as his sisters Dana and Dani.

Mark was staying with Mal's adopted parents and getting to know them for what was left of August.

Neville burst in half panicked before one of the Dearborn elves could properly announce him.

Dean rose frowning, "What's wrong?"

"Luna's in labour...Merlin I hate seeing her in pain. I don't know what to do! Healer Andromeda tossed me out, said I was upsetting Luna."

Pavarti ushered Neville to the table and dished him up a plate before gesturing for Dean to join them. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Did she say how long?"

Neville groaned, "Luna said sometime tomorrow morning around nine... she's already been in labour since one o'clock!"

Pavarti exchanged a sympathetic glance with Padma; they wouldn't want to be in Luna's shoes.

Then Pavarti asked if he wanted a drink.

Neville asked for water before he joined them in eating.

Dean was pleased that despite the different spicing that Neville had clearly become accustomed to Indian food due to his being around the Patils while his Gran was negotiating Dean's bonding contract.

Given the fact that Luna wasn't going to be delivering until nine in the morning, dean didn't complain when Pavarti gave their friend a light sleeping potion.

Padma had a bed made up in the parlour for Neville to rest, Dean would have put him to bed but it was best that Neville be closer to the floo what with Luna in labour after all.

XooooooX

Dean was woken up about five, having fallen asleep reading, by a panicked Neville.

Dean chuckled calling for toast and coffee before casting the incarcerous to tie Neville to a chair. "Calm down, Pavarti thought you needed to calm down and rest or you couldn't do Luna any good. The elves would have woken me or you in anything changed. Let's have some toast and coffee. I would never hear the end of it if we left without eating."

"But Luna," Neville attempted to protest.

Dean chuckled, "Is just fine, take a few deep breathes. Do you really want to be tossed out again?"

Neville pouted shaking his head.

An elf arrived with toast and coffee setting them on the low table between them.

Dean cancelled the binding spell on his cousin, "Eat slowly, I'm not going to explain to Luna that you nearly choked to death."

Neville nibbled on toast and sipped his coffee distractedly.

Dean breakfasted more slowly to wake up fully before they attempted to floo.

He did however leave a note for Pavarti letting her know that he was escorting Neville to St. Mungos.

Neville was impatient and at twenty past five, Dean was practically shoved into the floo.

Dean hoped he wasn't as panicked when it was Pavarti's, she'd likely hex him.

Before seven-thirty had passed, Neville was thrown out of the delivery room again and Dean had a hard time restraining his laughter.

XooooooX

At a quarter to nine Harry arrived with his godfather Sirius, Draco, their sons Orion and Scorpius as well as Draco's father Lucius.

Harry attempted to distract Neville with Orion after learning that Neville had been thrown out of the delivery room again because he was worrying Luna with his worrying.

Luna's father was clearly under the influence of calming draughts, Dean wondered if they had been shoved down his throat by a St. Mungos' staff member or by Neville's Gran.

Around nine one of healer's poked their head out of the delivery room to call Neville in.

Harry reclaimed Orion and shoved Neville towards the door."Go on then, Luna's waiting."

Neville scurried forward almost tripping into the room

They had to wait to be called in of course, after Neville's Gran and Luna' drugged father; Harry and surprisingly Draco were the first to be called in.

Not that Dean minded one bit, he was just there to keep an eye on his cousin. It was still weird to think about him and Neville being cousins...

Harry had reluctantly left Orion and Scorpius in Lucius' care, Orion had been returned to his carrycot but Lucius was cuddling Scorpius?

Seamus wandered out Colin's hospital room a few doors down, yawning just before Harry and Draco returned.

Harry beamed at them, "It's your turn!"

Dean and Seamus grinned at each other and walked into the room with Dean's arm thrown over Seamus' shoulders.

An excitable Neville practically dragged them over, he embarrassedly mumbled, "That'sour eldest Lysander Aetius Lovegood-Longbottom but this is his brother Lorcan Francis who is my heir. I'd like it if you would both be Lorcan's godfathers."

Seamus snickered, "How could I refuse to be godfather to a boy named 'little fierce one'?

Dean was pretty sure that Francis mean free, so did that mean that Lorcan was going to be a Gryffindor?

The two best friends promised to be Lorcan's godfathers, since Seamus was practically living at St. Mungos' after they left Luna and Neville with their boys Dean promised to pick up a gift for Lorcan and he'd give Seamus the receipt.

Colin had taken his surprise pregnancy very hard and suffered from panic attacks, poor Seamus looked half asleep.

Dean squeezed his friend's shoulder before slipping away, he hoped that Andromeda delivered little Colm soon...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Dean is made godfather pt2

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Dean is made godfather

August 5, 1996

Colm is born

Dean and Neville were in the study at Deerfield where Lady Augusta was tutoring them in their respective estates when an O'Shanesey elf arrived.

Lady Augusta raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Lord Killian said that Master Colin be taken into surgery. Little master be born soon."

Augusta sniffed, "Very well, you are dismissed. I expect you to return right after you are introduced to the babe."

Neville and Dean nodded before heading for the nearest floo.

Dean did send a Dearborn elf to inform Pavarti, he was married now and he didn't want her to think that he didn't care enough to keep her from worrying when he left the house.

They arrived quickly and exited the floo in Andromeda's office where they headed down to the delivery suites.

Killian, Lady Berdina, Gideon, Septimus, Arthur and Lady Cedrella were already there with Dennis.

Colin's elder brothers didn't take long to arrive either, with Harry and Draco arriving about the same time.

It didn't take long comparatively for Seamus to exit the delivery room in a daze with a green-wrapped bundle in his arms.

"I'm a Da!" Seamus said in awe as he entered the corridor.

Before the rest of them could get a good look at Colm, an authoritative but unfamiliar to Dean anyway, voice spoke.

"I want to see the newest Prewett child..."

Dean didn't recognise the voice but Neville did, it belonged to Draco's great-grandmother Dowager Lady Muriel Malfoy, formerly of the House of Prewett.

They all parted to let Muriel through and waited with forced patience for the witch to examine Colm only to have her express surprise that it wasn't a redhead despite being half Irish.

After all of Draco's past taunts regarding redheads, to learn that his great-grandfather had considered Muriel's former redhair to be her best feature was a surprise.

Muriel stalked off as imperiously as she had arrived and everyone was glad to see her go, even Lady Cedrella...

After that everyone got a proper look at Colm and they were surprised that Seamus' son's drying hair was starting to curl a bit.

Seamus of course formally asked Dean and Harry to be Colm's godparents on his and Colin's behalf before Dean and Neville reluctantly had to return to the Hall to resume their lessons.

At least Neville didn't have to suffer alone even if he were practically heir to two titled pureblood Estates.

If Luna hadn't insisted that Lysander be a Lovegood-Longbottom, then the boy may have ended up essentially a Pettigrew. He still could be but despite it being Lady Augusta's former House due to Petrus Pettigrew being stripped of his Order of Merlin and outed as the true betrayer of the Potters, Dean knew that Neville had no desire to give that surname to any child of his. Especially given his friendship with Harry...

Dean wouldn't either if he were in Neville's place, but thankfully he only had to wrangle the Dearborn Estate.

Given that he had a daughter on the way and since Dani didn't seem to be magical unlike Dana, his step dad David had offered to watch Parisa while they were in classes if he would agree to help him find a good Muggle school to send Dani.

Dean would make sure that Dani always went to the best schools, but for now she could stay home with her dad because she wasn't quite old enough to go to junior school and Dean really wasn't in the mood to send her to a parochial school.

Dean would have hated to leave Parisa with an elf whenever they in classes and thanks to David, he wouldn't have to.

Given his step dad's classes at University in business and accounting, Dean planned to have David help him look after the Dearborn Estate's finances. In exchange, Dean would arrange for Dana to have a good inheritance in case Mark did propose in the future.

For now, Dean just had to figure out what was what to explain to David...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Shopping

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti are bound by fireburnished golden ties that strengthen with every event that draws them closer beginning with the discovery of their soon-to-be-born daughter...

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Shopping

August 24, 1996

Normally, Dean went shopping for Hogwarts with Seamus and his mother in Tara where the Irish Wizarding Community frequented as opposed to Diagon Alley.

Dean had shopped in Diagon with Professor Flitwick who was now Headmaster, but he was used to shopping in Tara after four years.

So when Seamus invited them to join him shopping, Dean accepted.

Colin was still recovering from his caesarean and nursing little Colm so Dean was surprised when he arrived outside Tara's wards via portkey with Dana, Pavarti, Padma and Su to find Seamus with Colm strapped to his chest.

"Hi ya Dean, nice day isn't it. It be your A rúnsearc and her sister's first time in Tara."

Dean nodded, his hands entwined with both Pavarti and Dana's. "Yes, I doubt Su or Padma have been here before either."

Seamus smirked, "Mathair promised to take the girls to **Macmillan's** to be fitted for uniforms, apparently there be special robes for 'em. We're to go get potions' ingredients from **McLaggen's**."

Dean nodded, "We'll have to have Dana fitted to a wand while we're here. I remember there was an **Ollivander's** as well as a **Flourish and Blots** here."

Seamus bowed comically, his eyes were tired and his normally jovial face was starting to show worry more clearly.

Dean escorted his family of witches into the burrow that held the Hill of Tara settlement it was a bit like Hogsmeade but underground.

It was far more vast then it seemed from the surface, the worn downward facing paths were lit with ever burning torches.

Lady Niamh drew the witches into conversation, asking after Pavarti and Padma's pregnancies as well as Dana's starting Hogwarts in next month.

This left Dean to talk to Seamus alone.

Dean reached out to squeeze his friend's shoulder familiarly, "How's Colin Shay?"

"He be at Marcheness now, resting. He still be stressed but Colm's here now which be for the best. I wish I'd had more time to discuss the realities of a wizard-wizard relationship before we be expecting Colm here but," Seamus shrugged.

Dean was worried for Seamus; it appeared that much of Colm's care had fallen on his friend. Colin's mental health had become more fragile the longer he was pregnant and it had worried them that the stress would badly affect his godson.

They slipped into the familiar hedge witch shop to purchase their potions ingredients, Dean ordered a First Year set for Dana as well as two Sixth Year sets for himself and Padma. Due to their starting the year pregnant, Padma and Pavarti had decided not to continue Potions despite having the marks for it. It was too dangerous to continue and all of the Lilithean induced pregnancies had managed to survive without seeming to be effected by their studies last spring.

It wasn't something that his bonded and her twin wished to chance; so Pavarti had chosen to continue History, Charms, Divination and Herbology but had quit Potions and Transfiguration.

Padma had dropped Potions and Charms, choosing to continue Transfiguration despite the dangers of self-Transfiguration. So Su had offered to be the one transformed instead which was quite brave of her considering the in-flux nature of a pregnant student's magic.

It was still being debated whether or not it was safe for pregnant or nursing students to continue Defence despite it being needed due to the recent Death Eater attacks…

Dean did his best to keep Seamus talking about happy things, he didn't want Colm to pick up on his Da's unhappiness…

After receiving their packages of ingredients, they headed over the bookstore to retrieve the books.

Dean already had copies of the First Year textbooks for Dana but had chosen to purchase brand new books for all of them. The House of Dearborn could afford it after all, he had been surprised to find out just how wealthy his birth father's family was. He had grown up Muggle Middle Class in West Ham, a suburb of London so learning he was actually the heir to a Lordship had been quite daunting.

Unlike Seamus who had been raised with the expectation of being his maternal grandfather's heir despite being a Halfblood, Dean hadn't known anything about his sire until a Dearborn elf arrived with bombshell that he and Neville were first cousins because his sire and Neville's mum were twins.

It had brought Dean closer to Neville, which was a good thing but had unfortunately resulted in hurting Seamus who was his first ever friend…

The two recently bonded wizards continued with what shopping they could do without the witches but ended up having to head over to **Macmillan's** to be fitted for their own robes.

They sent their packages back to Marcheness and Deerfield via house elf so they didn't have to cart them around.

The witches of Macmillan's were in a tizzy dressing four new clients, Seamus' family had been shopping for robes at Macmillan's for generations and had brought Dean in as a client the summer before their Second Year.

Now it was Dean's turn to bring in clients, while Padma and Pavarti were most comfortable in their native dress, they did need uniforms and more conservative British style robes. Especially since Pavarti was effectively Dean's consort and Lady Dearborn despite their youth.

Dean wasn't prepared at all to see to his duties as a Lord when it came to politics and had requested that Lady Augusta continue as his political regent until after graduation.

As long as her health supported such duties but she seemed almost as active as Lady Weasley, George and Colin's grandmother despite being close to two decades younger…

It was some time before Dana, Pavarti, Padma and Su were deemed well-prepared for the year with plenty of maternity robes for Padma and Pavarti.

Seamus' mother ordered Dean and Seamus to be fitted for their robes while she saw to it that Dana was paired with a wand.

Dean was torn between seeing to that duty himself as well as knowing that he did need a new wardrobe appropriate for his new station in life; he was a NEWT student, a bonded wizard, a Lord and a father-to-be.

Seamus was going to be staying and Dean didn't have the heart to abandon his friend so he reluctantly agreed to let Lady Niamh do as she wished. He poked Dana's cheek gently and made her promise to behave before letting himself to stripped down to his pants so he could be properly measured.

The witches of Macmillan's were old enough to be his mother or grandmother so he did his best to be stoic about his near nakedness. It wasn't his first time being poked and prodded like this but it was the first time after he became a bonded wizard…

Dean closed his eyes, he didn't have good taste in clothing naturally and hadn't heart to embarrass his fashionista bondmate by appearing in eccentric clothing so he allowed the experienced witches to choose his wardrobe for the year.

In the future, he hoped that Pavarti who was so knowledgeable when it came to fashion would decide his wardrobe. He maybe an artist but that didn't mean anything when it came to dressing himself…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. ReturnBeginning

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

The Return

September 1, 1996

Pavarti and Dean weren't parents yet any more than Su and Padma were, so they chose to ride the train with Dana, Mark, Parina and Kaiten.

They arrived early about ten o'clock, their trunks were already delivered to Hogwarts with the exception of Dana and Mark who had yet to be Sorted.

They claimed the first compartment as a family…

Unlike her sister who was likely to finish their first term as NEWT students without becoming a mother, Pavarti was less 'lucky'.

She was beyond ecstatic about being bonded to Dean but she was going to be a mother soon herself and have to balance school and wifely responsibilities.

Usually at her age, marriages were 'arranged' in the sense that suitable partners were brought to he attention and they would spend chaperoned time together. If the parents deemed them suited then they would be nudged into courtship. It wasn't usual for female students to be engaged their final year of school but to be pregnant and married was. Usually, a spouse was expected to be in an apprenticeship or have completed one before they were deemed eligible. Depending on the familial expectations, it varied whether or not the wife would have life experience beyond education before they were marriage.

While they had perfectly acceptable weddings, being pregnant was embarrassing to their parents. A Pisacha wedding/relationship was essentially what they began with since she and her sister had been impregnated why asleep and vulnerable. Unlike British law, her children would have been still considered respectable.

Pavarti wouldn't trade Dean or their daughter away for respectability. She had lost her heart to him even before learning he was heir to a lordship…

It was her duty and joy to take care of him; she'd gotten used to her duty at Deerfield and hoped that her classes wouldn't interfere too badly on her ability to be a good helpmate.

Dean had complained when he woke up that morning to find her packing their trunks on her own.

She had gently reminded him that as his wife making sure that he was ready for Hogwarts was her duty and joy just as seeing to his needs at home.

He sheepishly thanked her.

Though they shared a bed, after her official wedding night and moving into Deerfield, Pavarti wouldn't go all the way for fear of damaging her mucus plug. Dean had been so gentle, as if he'd spent as much time studying lovemaking as he had practicing his Hindi.

Dean might never share her faith but he was willing to allow her to practice it and raise her children in it. He was sweet, her artist…

Had they really only been living together just over a month?

Pavarti shyly leaned into Dean…

Padma too had an aura of contentment, while her sister had never been as outgoing as herself

It wasn't until their compartment was opened roughly and Lavender shoved in.

"I need some space. Just hang out with your Pavarti. Hopefully, she shouldn't be too busy for you."

Lavender nodded, "Alright. Sorry to bother you with my hovering. I will be more careful."

Her friend turned and tried to smile, her face flushed in embarrassment and shame even as her eyes seemed to struggle to hold back tears.

Pavarti pushed Parina onto the floor with her twin Kaiten to make room for her friend.

Lavender ended up falling asleep in her lap…

Lavender wasn't the type to bother someone with her feelings and Pavarti didn't wish to force her to talk.

It was so hard to pretend not to realise that Lavender was crying into her skirt.

Dean just held her while Lavender cried; he had never seen the usually carefree blonde cry.

Ron's words had a cruel edge to them and he had been rough with Lavender.

The way she held her wrist wasn't right…

He would look after her, if all else failed Lavender could stay with them right?

It would be cute to find his girl on the bed in the nursery with Lavender some morning…

They would have an innocence together despite being married…

Right now, Lavender could use a return to innocence…

A nod with Padma and they chose to exit the train floo to Hogwarts instead of taking the train after all…

Parina and Kaiten would look after Dana and Mark…

XooooooX

Dean was surprised to find Ron struggling with a house elf when he left the apartment he shared with Pavarti.

Pavarti and Lavender were talking babies, until she saw Ron.

Lavender smiled, "You came to get me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, this wasn't my idea." Ron grumbled.

Lavender stayed close to her husband.

Pavarti hurried to keep us.

They met Luna, Neville, Seamus and Colin at Gryffindor but when Lavender tried to gently nudge Ron to sit with them, her selfish bonded storm away from her to sit with Ginny.

Dean tried not to worry too much, Pavarti had Lavender who hardly spoke the entire meal and Colin was silent barely moving to feed himself while Seamus ate almost robotically.

It hurt to see his best friend so worried and distracted, trying to bottle feed Colm and eat at the same time.

What was he going to do?

Even Mal, Colin's adopted sister looked far more worried when Ron or Ginny.

Dennis seemed worried himself…

It was nice to have more teachers so the professors didn't seem so worn out and having special tutors for the OWL and NEWT proper students made sense since there were fewer of them.

Dean was pleased when Dana was sorted, both his sister and her best friend Mark ended up in Ravenclaw and were expressly welcomed by Luna who was very different since bonding to Neville.

Lavender was silent when they headed up to their neighbouring apartments.

Pavarti walked her friend into the apartment, promising Dean she'd be back soon.

Dean squeezed her hand, "Take your time."

He would wait, Lavender was wilting and he hoped his bonded could fix that…

XooooooX

Pavarti winced as she headed deeper into the apartment she shared with Dean. Pain was radiating from her back forward, making her suspicious of her labour beginning. Pavarti merely dressed for bed and tried to get some rest…

She would hate to make Dean miss class on her account…

He was eternally punctual it seemed…

She was glad Dean didn't complain about her looking after Lavender…

He was so sweet and had the bed turned down as well as a maternity nightgown waiting for her.

Pavati was determined to wait until her body was ready…

XooooooX

A New Beginning

September 2, 1996

Pavarti had been timing her contractions for hours while managing to let Dean sleep…

It was half past-six when she felt they were close enough to bother anyone…

Healer Andromeda had told her what to expect when her body decided it was close to delivery.

Her body had shown many signs, Parisa had dropped making it easier to breathe and she was looser down _there_.

She lost her plug yesterday not that she bothered anyone with it.

Shyly she woke Dean and asked him to send an elf for Andromeda, she didn't mention labour exactly but he got excited anyway.

It didn't take long for Andromeda and her assistant to arrive; she had her apprentice with her. Likely leaving her medi-witch in charge of the infirmary because she trusted her…

By this time, her contractions were five minutes apart and she wanted her sister.

Padma must have known because she was kneeling beside her and holding her hand.

There was something special about being twins and Pavarti was said that Parisa wouldn't have that…

It was still some time before she would hold Parisa in her arms…

XooooooX

Pavarti didn't hate the pain, she welcomed it…

There was no one to blame…

When Parisa was placed in her arms by Padma, Pavarti felt a new and strong love fill her heart.

Different from her love for Dean, her twin, her siblings, parents or Lavender…

All of her dreams before paled, she was a mother…

Lavender was ushered in by Seamus who had his son with him…

The two nervous best friends were soon exclaiming how beautiful her daughter was.

Pavarti held her tongue; they weren't Hindi and didn't understand bad luck.

"What is on her face? Is that lipstick?" Lavender frowned.

"A silly Hindu blessing…" Padma blurted out as if defuse the tension…

Pavarti knew it wasn't silly at all but rather a type of protection, sometimes Britain felt so alien but it was her home now.

As she as she was, Padma had saved her from hurting Lavender…

Her poor friend would never knowingly hurt anyone, if she asked Dean would surely agree to let both of her favourite girls be godmother to Parisa…

Yes…

Maybe that was the right choice…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Namkaran

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Namkaran

September 13, 1996

After their classes on Friday, Pavarti hustled Dean into their floo.

They arrived in Deerfield where their families were waiting.

Today was the day that their daughter was to be officially named…

The first samskara, first sacrament, which would bless their daughter and bring her into Pavarti's faith.

Soon after arriving, Padma and Parina claimed their niece and carried her off to be properly dressed.

XooooooX

Pavarti led Dean through the pranayama, prayers and mantras before her family's priest after laying their daughter in a proper Indian cradle.

They were prayers to the Gods, especially Agni who was the god of fire, the elements and spirits of their ancestors.

A bronze thali dish was brought forward and Dean slowly drew their daughter's name in the rice grains using a golden stick even as he did his best to chant the God's name.

Padma, Dana and Parina came forward and whispered the name in Pavarti's daughter's ear.

"Parisa…Parisa…Parisa…Parisa Matilda Dearborn."

The final whisper came from Dana in Parisa's left ear as was tradition.

Dean didn't waver in his prayer; he really must have been studying hard…

Despite being in different Houses in Hogwarts all four Patil siblings had been quite close…

Dean finally spoke their daughter's name officially aloud sparking off songs of welcome from Pavarti's female relations.

Before they continued, Dean called up their daughter's godparents to bless her.

By Hindu tradition the elements were already present as were the ancestors so they skipped ahead in the Dearborn Wiccaning ceremony. This ceremony was to be counted as a blessing…

Not only was their daughter to be named to today but she would be given magical protection.

"Before you is Parisa Matilda, daughter of the House of Dearborn. Lady Pavarti who do you name as godparents to bless her?"

"My twin Padma and best friend Lavender."

"Do you Padma and Lavender stand with Pavarti?"

"I Padma Li, do."

"I Lavender Keela Brown-Weasley do."

"It is a great responsibility to guide a child to wisdom. It is to open as many paths as you can to her and lead her to her own path of light and wisdom that she may know goodness and knowing it choose it. Neither for the promise of Reward nor the fear of Punishment, but because it is the wise thing to choose. And having been chosen it is to be second parents to her. Ready to council, ready to love; ready to be there when needed physically and magically. Are you prepared to make this commitment? Do you offer your magic freely in love?"

Padma and Lavender's hands were linked over Parisa's cradle as they swore, "Yes. Freely we offer our magic in love to bless and protect this girl. To love her as our own, to counsel and guide her."

From Padma came beautiful yellow; proclaiming her as cheerful, optimism and hope.

Lavender's rose as a pink tinged lavender showing that she was sensitive with a loving heart as well as having clairvoyance.

Their magic weaved together almost dancing before wrapping itself around Parisa, their little girl shown with a clear red light promising that she would be powerful, energetic and passionate.

Lavender sagged and only Padma's strength kept her from falling.

The magic dimmed leaving only the fire.

Lavender turned and threw her arms around Pavarti, "Thank you…you've made me happy. Parisa will be a strong woman someday, I only hope my Gwen will be worthy of her."

The words were a whisper and Pavarti's heart trembled, what did Lavender mean?

She spent the rest of the blessing in a daze…

Dean accepted the blessings and gifts for Parisa, aware of Pavarti's confusion but willing to do his duty as her husband…

They broke for the traditional feast of course but Parisa was named, blessed and protected…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Gwen's Arrival

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

* * *

Gwen's Arrival

September 19, 1996

Because Lavender lived between Pansy and Pavarti's apartments, they usually ended up studying together.

It wasn't uncommon for Lavender to fall asleep on one of their couches; neither witch or their bonded had the cruelty to forcibly send her back to her empty apartment.

Pavarti had been half-tempted to ask her to move in so she wouldn't be alone all the time.

There was a daybed in the nursery after all.

Pavarti had always been a morning person, she woke early carrying Parisa out of the bedroom she shared with Dean and headed downstairs.

Lavender was curled up, her arms cradling her baby bump as she moaned in her sleep, a moan of pain.

Lavender had always been a sound sleeper, but Pavarti was worried. She'd learned a labour detection spell from Andromeda just to be safe since she was spending so much time with Pansy, Padma and Lavender.

Lavender glowed blue and then green.

Pavarti panicked slightly, summoning a Dearborn elf to inform Andromeda. She put on her expressor ordered breakfast and conjured a stretcher to levitate her best friend on.

Pavarti left a note with an elf for Dean, letting him know that she had Parisa with her and that he ought to go to class for the both of them.

Pavarti felt as if she had to look after her friend as she let herself into the infirmary.

Waiting for her were Andromeda, her medi-witch Aednat and her apprentice Deborah…

"Lavender's always been a sound sleeper but she's sleeping through her labour, that can't be normal."

"You did the right thing bringing her here. We'll look after her."

"You don't understand…I have to be here. Lavender is alone, Ron won't come and Pansy shouldn't miss class."

"In that case, you may stay. She'll need a friendly face after I wake her." Andromeda said before casting the appropriate charm.

The first thing Lavender was sit up and gasp, her eyes filling with tears. "Merlin…what is that…ow! Did I fall?"

"You in labour Lav, Gwen's coming…" Pavarti said as she held onto her hand.

"I'm…"

"Going to be a Mum…Parisa and I are going to stay with you the entire time."

"She's already half dilated, it shouldn't be too much longer…" Andromeda announced.

XooooooX

Shouldn't be too much longer was about four hours…

It was nearly lunchtime when Lavender began to push.

Pavarti had been there not too long ago, she told Lavender how brave she was and soon she would be holding Gwen.

Everything would be a bit brighter for that even if Ron had no interest in Lavender…

Lavender was going to stay with Pavarti in the nursery; she would need help and comfort.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying, Parisa began to cry as well.

Lavender was cleaned up after delivering the after birth while Medi-witch Aednat was cleaning up and weighing Gwen.

Once Lavender was in a clean nightgown and covered in clean bedding, a meal was delivered for them.

It must have been lunchtime because Pansy and Dean poked their heads in the infirmary.

"Is she here?" Pansy asked nervously.

Pavarti nodded.

Lavender's cousin slipped in with Dean.

Dean came around to wrap his arms around Pavarti, "You're a good friend."

Pavarti blushed, "She needed someone and I knew you could take notes for us. I am almost certain that Healer Andromeda would have me excused for the morning."

"I will let Filius and your professors know." Andromeda said as she sealed away the afterbirth.

Pansy had to hold Gwen but Lavender weakly insisted that Pavarti hold her first.

The two friends took turns holding the tiny girl, she had bluish eyes and whisps of strawberry blonde hair.

Then Gwen began to whimper and Lavender shyly went to feed her.

Dean turned his head to give her privacy.

Unfortunately, Gwen pulled away and the three teenage witches were surprised to see no milk dribbling.

Lavender began to panic. "How will she grow up if I can't nurse?"

Andromeda handed Gwen to Pansy, "Go find Mal, get her to nurse Gwen. She just gave birth the other day. She should have plenty of milk; she's been dripping for a week and shared some with her niece Mishel."

Dean took Parisa, "Take care of her…I'll take Pari."

Pavarti gave him a weak smile before slipping into bed with her weeping friend.

"Why?" Lavender sobbed. Why can't I feed my baby?"

Pavarti had no words; there was nothing she could say to make this better.

Hadn't Lavender suffered enough? Pavarti would do what she could, but her milk wasn't the right sort for a newborn…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Suffering

Title: Fire burnished golden ties

Summary: Dean and Pavarti finalise their marriage with the final rites of a Hindu marriage due to Pavarti's family being Hindu. Due to the closeness of Pavarti and Padma as well as their mutual pregnancies and the family's superstition against having twins married separately they are going share the house Dean inherited from his deceased wizard father Caradoc Dearborn. Other one-shots related to Dean and Pavarti's married life will be added as inspiration strikes.

A/N: Star-crossed Lovers or not series [Snake and Eagle, I did not sleep with that wizard! and Rise of the Cannonites compatible. I could have skipped this but I found Hindu marriage quite interesting and I had to write it. The title comes from the Hindu belief that married couples are tied together as partners by invisible golden ties.

I am trying to show Lavender growing beyond her flighty blonde, Divination and fashion-obsessed canon characterization. Ron will continue to be a jerk, currently he is only verbally abusive and is too rough with Lavender at times. This behavior is not condoned! Ron will be called out for it when it is noticed because this is not how you treat your wife even if it's a shot-gun/wand-point marriage due to pregnancy. Ron's homophobia is not to be considered a part of this or any of my HP fic-verse's Wizarding [pureblood] culture. How much of Ron's homophobia is a result of Molly's influence is currently unknown but he refuses to to have anything to do with Charlie, Percy, George or Colin because of it.

* * *

Suffering

September 26, 1996

Dean have never been especially close to Lavender despite his crush on Lavender's best friend Pavarti, but Ron was being a right git.

Ron had spent the last few weeks in Gryffindor Tower, likely enjoying having the sixth year boys dormitory to himself. Thus leaving Lavender to worry and cope on her own…

It had been a week since Lavender had given birth and not once had Ron spoken to her. Dean knew that Pavarti was worried because Lavender's milk hadn't come in. Thankfully, Mal Goyle who was Lavender's adopted sister-by-bonding had graciously agreed to provide milk for both Lavender's Gwen and Michael's Mishel.

After Gwen and Lavender were released from the infirmary, Pavarti had moved Lavender into the apartment that they shared with their daughter Parisa. Pavarti had explained it that Lavender spent so much time there that she practically lived there anyway.

Dean didn't mind at all, after all he had expected it. He wasn't third in marks behind Hermione and Draco for no reason.

Right now, Pavarti and Lavender were curled up on the daybed in the nursery where they had clearly fallen asleep. There was something sisterly about their embrace and Dean couldn't feel an ounce of jealousy looking at them.

The two witches began to stir at the soft sounds of their daughters waking, despite Lavender's natural tendency to sleep deeply it was as if she'd developed a sixth sense for her daughter's need. Like Hermione, he didn't hold much personal belief in Divination and related abilities but seeing Lavender and Pavarti who had some measure of talent in regards to that branch of magic, he was seeing things from a different perspective.

By the time their girls were making soft noising indicating they were hungry, both Pavarti and Lavender were drowsily making their way to the crib that Parisa shared with Gwen.

From Dean's place by the door, he could see that Parisa and Gwen had moved towards one another somehow even though they were far too young to even turn over properly or hold their heads up.

Lavender visibly winced when Pavarti went to nurse, while she had to use a pre-prepared bottle.

Lavender's lack of milk production had been blamed on stress, the blonde witch's stress came from one person: Ron.

While Lavender wasn't as academic as himself or Hermione, the witch was intelligent and did try to keep her grades up despite her technical single motherhood status.

Dean managed to stay against the door frame, just out of their direct sight. For being the younger twin, surprising give Padma's natural shyness, Pavarti seemed thrive on being a mother. Lavender had a quiet sadness about her, Dean hoped that Ron would change his mind but his idiot former dormmate still refused to sit with Lavender at meals, join them for lessons or sleep in the apartment Lavender had been assigned to with Ron due to their bonded status. To Dean's knowledge, Ron hadn't even looked at Gwen much less checked on Lavender since she'd given birth.

What sort of sire could do that? Knowing they had a legitimate child and not even care enough to look at them? If Ron couldn't do right by Gwen then as the bonded of her godmother, Dean would…

Someone really should knock some sense into that idiot, Dean hated seeing Lavender so unhappy and knew it worried Pavarti to see her this way.

The trouble was that Lavender loved that selfish git, her Won-Won. The best thing she could have done for herself and Gwen would have been agree to a one-child contract and never consummate the bonding contract.

An unconsummated bonding contract in this instance would result in a legitimate child and yet Lavender would be considered a technical virgin. Because of Purebloods and their idiosyncrasies, that meant that Lavender had proved her fertility and was as marriageable as a widow but virginal.

"Dean, how long are you going to stand there?" Pavarti asked giggling.

"I'm just enjoying the view." Dean smirked.

"We don't have make-up on!" Lavender cried scandalized, "My hair isn't even brushed."

"I see two beautiful women holding adorable babies, what is there not to enjoy?" Dean winked.

"You want something…" Pavarti teased.

"I might be wanting a morning snuggle with my girls…" Dean grinned.

He did try to avoid overt displays of affection in Lavender's presence, he didn't want to make Lavender jealous or hurt because Ron couldn't show her and Gwen the same attention as he did Pavarti and Parisa.

"I know my being here is troublesome…" Lavender said quietly.

Pavarti protested at once, which Dean echoing her immediately.

"You're newly bonded, of course you need your space…"

"How can Gwen and Parisa be best friends if you aren't here?" Pavarti retorted. "Besides, Gwen only sleeps if she is in Parisa's crib."

Lavender's protests currently quelled, Dean claimed the babies, taking Parisa and Gwen while shooing their mums off so they could dress and to see to their own toilette.

It wasn't often that he had the girls to himself, usually Pavarti or Padma had Parisa, when Parisa was with her aunt that usually meant Pavarti had Gwen, she was her godmother after all.

Only a few weeks old and Parisa was maturing faster than Danielle, his youngest sister. According to his stepfather David, it was probably because like Dana, Parisa was magical. Apparently, Dana had matured through infant and childhood milestones far quicker than her Muggle peers.

Dean was looking forward to Parisa's first manifestations of magic…

XooooooX

Sometimes Pavarti felt a little bit selfish…

Here she was bonded to her dream wizard who was every bit as wonderful as she'd ever imagined and more so. While poor Lavender, drew the most unambitious and frankly selfish wizard in existence who cared nothing for her best friend.

Lavender even went out of her way to avoid troubling Ron by keeping Gwen out of sight hidden by her robes and she knew Gwen was a quiet baby.

So when Ron yelled at Lavender when Chang's baby cried, Pavarti let him have it and stormed over to hiss in his face after handing Parisa off to Dean.

"You selfish git, Gwen is a wonderful baby who barely ever cries and even then you care barely hear her. Lavender is a great mum. They both are far better than a selfish creature like you deserves. Why Lavender loves a louse like you, I can't even fathom. Where are you when Gwen wakes up at two? In your nice quiet Tower. You're bonded and Lavender does everything alone! We're more Gwen's parents then you are! Grow up and be a man."

"Dean, control your woman." Ron said coldly, "Get her out of my face."

"No, Pavarti is Lavender's friend and Gwen's godmother. If anyone has the right to lecture you, its Pavarti. She's not my 'woman', that's sexist and inappropriate. Pavarti is her own person and I happen to agree with her right now. The two of them share most of the night feedings, I make sure they have naps when they need them or breaks to focus on schoolwork. It was Pavarti who has been with Lavender since she went into labour, she was first to hold Gwen after Lavender. Where were you? Where are you always? Off playing a single wizard when you have responsibilities to Lavender and Gwen." Dean retorted coolly.

"What responsibilities?" Ron snorted. "I didn't agree to be bonded, that was all grandfather and that slut Gideon's idea. I didn't do more than snog Lavender, certainly not even to in a relationship I never asked for. I don't see why I should care about some stupid witch baby when some slimy Slytherin masquerading as a healer claimed it was mine. Just because I thought Lavender was hot with those knockers is a stupid reason to get bonded."

Every spiteful word was like a slap to Lavender who had her arms around Gwen and her head bowed, shoulders shaking. Anyone with eyes would guess she was crying…

"I am not a violent person," Dean said through clenched teeth, "but a part of me wants to kick your A.R.S.E. Fortunately for you there are infants and gentle persons present. Were you in my defence class, I would take great pleasure in hexing you in a duel just to teach you a lesson. However, you are clearly too unambitious to be in our class." His eyes narrowed, "Unless you're only in that class to toy with Hermione's feelings and hurt Lavender because you feel trapped…"

Ron turned to complain to McGonagall about being threatened, only to receive a cold look.

"It is about time someone told you a thing or two, it is sad that Lavender's best friend and her bonded had to take up your responsibilities. Do not look for pity or respite from us. No one respects a wizard who abandons his bonded and child." The Head of Gryffindor said sternly.

"Didn't ask for either…" Ron said petulantly.

"Well you are and with a bairn as well." McGonagall retorted, "Both of whom you are legally and morally responsible to care and provide for. You will be expected to find a job after Hogwarts to pay for the expenses that come with having a family."

"Why shouldn't that fall to her father or my grandfather? The bonding was their idea after all."

"Legally if the child is yours, you must bond." Lupin sighed.

"Says who? More slimy Slytherins?"

"Detention Mr. Weasley-Brown." Snape said silkily.

"For what?" Ron hissed.

"Disrespect." Snape smirked.

"Of who?" Ron asked contemptuously.

"Of whom," Snape corrected, "Your bonded, your housemates and your professors."

"Who is in charge of my detention?" Ron snarled.

"I would consider cleaning up after thestrals and adding their excrement to Pomona's manure pile, but I think that Filch could find a more _appropriate_ punishment." Snape purred.

"You're a right bastard Snape." Ron tossed back.

"It's Prince-Lupin, and make that two nights of detention. It can easily be more." Snape sniffed.

Dean still had issues remembering after five years to call 'Snape' Prince-Lupin, he usually just shortened it to professor as to not offend if he forgot.

"You're an arse-licker? Lupin, why in Merlin's name would you want a dungeon bat like him? There are plenty of witches!"

"Four nights. For your information, I never liked witches that's why. Besides, McGonagall's too old for me, while Pomona, Aurora and Septima are all bonded." Lupin shrugged.

"What about Burbage, that blonde witch who teaches Muggle Studies?"

"She's seeing Sirius and has been head over heels for him for ages." Lupin said dismissively, "Besides, it's none of your business or anyone else why I chose Severus. That is between us; I'm happy, he's happy and that's what counts."

Dean had been surprised at the beginning of the year when Sna… Professor Prince-Lupin coolly announced he was bonded and expected to be addressed by his legal name. Given that his best friend was bent and so was his sister-in-law, he really didn't care but if it made his Potions Professor less acidic, then that was a good thing.

Ron's foot-in-mouth problem was probably why Lavender was too cowed to ask for what she deserved.

Dean really would consider slugging him if it wasn't inappropriate, lucky for Ron he still had Parisa in his arms and he wasn't going to put her in danger of injury.

Despite the public nature of his lecture, Dean had little expectation that it would change Ron.

He just hoped that it wouldn't cause Lavender more pain…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
